The Story of the Countries
by LittleItaly56
Summary: This is a story of all the countries of Hetalia. They remember their pain and suffering but also their joy and cheer. This story has a majority of the characters in Hetalia including India a character I made my own design for. P.S. This is my first fanfiction hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction and i really hope you guys like it. **

**I am writing this because i hope to be an author myself and i think this is a great way to see what people think of how i write. **

**P.S. I chose my name becuase i've got some friend who are also hetalia fans and think i would be a good Italy**

**This story will have a chapter for each character and will recount there past and their feelings, hopes and dreams.**

Chapter One

America sat in his bed staring at the ceiling. He stared at the white painted ceiling thinking about his past. He remembered World War II when he wanted so badly to join not to be a hero, for the glory but to genuinely help heard about the tragedy happening over there about the mindless slaughter of the Jews and the capturing of his friends home. No matter how much he asked to help his boss said the people of congress did not want to be involved in another bloody war.

He remembered later on when the attack on pearl harbor left him weak and in shock. He remembered the theory his boss let the attack happen so we could enter the war. He hated to believe it but it made sense. Soon after America entered the war and turned the tide of the war in the Allies favor. He smiled he had done good. He frowned right after though he remembered freeing the Jews and the Prisoners of War from camps seeing their emaciated bodies. Seeing his friends freed from the Axis powers clutches then seeing the pain they were in, their cities were in ruins, their people terrified. He had freed them though and thats what mattered and his pain from the attack on pearl harbor had healed but Japan still was in the war and it was up to him to help free his friends. The Philippines and China both had been captured by Japans superior Navy. when America had pinned Japan down in his own country America hoped he would surrender and end this war. If he didn't America knew his bosses plan B and America hoped it wouldn't come to that. America cringed. He remembered how Japan was in pain after the Atom bomb.

He quickly changed his thought process to a different more happy time. A time with colonies with traditional Taverns not McDonald's Hey i love McDonald's but sometimes the traditional is relaxing and reminds him of happier times. He remembered when he had one of the nicest bosses of all time. He remembered when he watched them draft the Declaration of Independence to free us from the Tyranny of England's boss. He never liked saying that it was England's fault it wasn't him responsible for the taxes it was his boss. He remembered the duel they had that ended the war. He rolled onto his side, their relationship was never the same. It only got worse when the  
War of 1812 happened.

His thoughts remembered the Civil War and remembered the pain he suffered when he practically split in two. He was in so much pain and only got worse when the fighting began. Everything hurt from Pennsylvania to Florida (hint hint) When the war ended he was in the hospital for months. He hoped to never have another war like that.

He cringed there was one other incident that left him in such horrible pain. 9/11. It left him temporarily paralyzed for a month. Everybody was shocked at the attack. He still had scars from the attack. He still fought against the terrorist who sought to rob his people of the freedom.

Not everything was bad though he had some great times. 4th of July every year in New York, New Years Eve in Times Square, Partying in Las Vegas on his birthdays (not always following the law). some of his bosses were fun too or at least fun to laugh about. He remembered Bill Clinton, his wife is down right scary. People laugh and joke about her "death stare". He cringed. It's real. she was terrifying. Despite that its still fun too laugh about. He stretched and sat up in bed and took the morning in. He has had a unique life. He's loved, laughed and felt pain. He'd lead an amazing life and despite all the pain and suffering he's dealt with he will fight for whats right until the day he dies.

**Hope you liked it.**

**I'm a sophmore in High School and have finals coming up so i cannot guarantee when i can write the next chapter. **

**If you want to suggest who i should do next post in reviews. Thnx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is my new chapter it is about England recollection.**

**P.S. I wrote this out and it sounded amazing then my computer died before it saved so I'm pissed so sorry if it's short. I lack patience but I'll do the best i can to rewrite what i remember.**

Chapter 2

England sat in his office staring out his window. Another world meeting has past and another day of fighting, arguing and getting absolutely nothing done. Rivalries, grudges and age-old disputes caused turmoil and disagreements. France was a thorn in England's side when it came to grudges. He could hold a grudge for hundreds of years. He still hadn't gotten over the whole Joan of Arc fiasco. He hated England even more over the whole defeat of Napoleon thing. He took any chance he could to humiliate England. He shot down his ideas, brought embarrassing times in England's past and he had had enough. He called France an perverted useless country who wouldn't be able to defend himself from a barbarian invasion! That silenced him but of course America got involved.

That arrogant little traitor with an enormous appetite. All England did was help America and nurture him. Then when England asked for a little time for himself suddenly hes being unfair. America and his little patriot buddies caused so much trouble. George Washington and Ben Franklin the whole lot of them. The worst part was the Boston Tea Party. All that precious tea thrown into the Harbor such a waste. Yet some how America beat England. He fumed for days how did he lose he had a superior Navy and Army and... and everything! Hugh that brat caused so much trouble not only for him but so many others. His little revolution caused so many other revolutions. One that happened in Frances own country which was hilarious. England taunted France for days. Although no matter how much trouble that blasted country caused. So many were grateful for his aid. He changed the tide of WW1 and WW2. Without his aid life today would not be the same.

Of course when he cooled things down between himself and America, Russia got involved. He taunted the three of us calling us stupid, arrogant and foolish. Of course that aggressive arse had to get involved and stir things up. We tried to restrain America but his rage was starting to build up more and more with all of Russia's words. He said some pretty horrible things too. Some if England ever said near his mum she would wash his mouth out with soap. When Germany settled things down England just sat and thought. This is what im reduced too fighting and squabbling amongst others. I used to be respected and looked up too. I was superior to the others with the best Navy in Europe. I was the first to colonize, Industrialize and Explore. I changed things but what am i now.

England starred out the window he thought about what had happened at the meeting. He once was the best but not any more. I allowed my own colony to beat meet. This started to cause rage to rise. Rage he had spent years suppressing. He was ready to go and punch America in the face then France. He was halfway out the door when he stopped and thought. What am i doing I am the most gentleman-like of all the countries and i will not be reduced to fighting like a dog. I will outsmart them i have superior intelligence and unlike them i use Strategy rather then brute force. One day i will outsmart them and they won't know what hit them.

**Hope you guys like it I rewrote what i remembered and improved some parts. **

**I have tried to make these stories as historically accurate as possible if you see some mistakes in history please P.M. me.**

**Don't be afraid to review I think reviews are helpful and can help me improve**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have decided to do France this chapter** **because i have had the most views by people from France, other than America, so to say thanks to my readers from France here you go. **

**P.S. please don't be offended readers from other countries. The four next in line are Canada, Germany, Italy and the Philippines. I'm going in order of most views so please don't be mad.**

Chapter 3

France had been wandering around town for hours until he had found a little park bench in the local sat and stared at the trees and the bushes and the flowers occasionally rustle in the wind. He stared at the bright yellow of the daffodils and dark blue of the irises. He always had an extreme attention for detail. He noticed small things no one else did. Despite all the happiness he saw around him nothing could perk him up. Another World Meeting passed and like all the others it ended in disaster. Nothing got done and he once again got into a huge argument with England. To his delight America stepped in and supported him. He always liked America he was very kind and saved him during WW2. He even Gifted America with the statue of Liberty that stands know as America's symbol of Freedom.

The fighting between himself and England usually was normal and it never bugged him before, but it was what England said that bugged him. It was true he was useless. He never had succeeded on being on top and if he was it lasted for only a little while. He had been the best in Europe when Napoleon was his boss, but once again damn England defeated him. Yet England somehow didn't understand how he could hold a grudge for so long. England was always best. Best Navy, best economy. England did this, England got here first. Bla Bla Bla. England loved to show everyone up.

The one time France felt strong was when he met Joan of Arc. He had been fighting in the hundred year war and he was losing. She was strong and brave and he loved her. He swooned over her. She was saving his armies who were losing to numbers half there size. Plus he had lost so much. Paris was captured the Burgundian's were taking so much of his territory. He was helpless and she had already inspired his troops to fight. She was truly a blessing. He was rejoicing when she started to turn the war. Then he heard the news. She was captured then charged with heresy by England. How dare he capture and charge her. With what? Heresy. She was more holy then they were. Then he heard she was burned at the stake. He wept for days at her memory. He honored her and so did America, a statue of her was built in New Orleans whose namesake she saved from the clutches of Britain. Frances eyes swelled at her memory. Every year he would visit that statue and mourn for her.

He was helpless when she was captured there was nothing he could do to save her. He remembered when Hitler invaded France he was just as helpless. Some people in Paris were brave. When Hitler wanted to raise the Nazi flag up the Eiffel tower high above the city of Paris. Some brave citizens cut the wires on the elevators and he refused to climb the stairs because it was un-kinglike or something like that. He was happy to see bravery and courage amongst some citizens even in times as horrible as these. France smiled, he may be useless according to England but that doesn't mean he can't do things right.

He can't wait until the day for England's big fancy smart-ass mouth to cause him to get his ass handed to him. One day... One day he will lose and France will be there to laugh. France smiled. This was one way to cheer yourself up. France wiped the tears away and stood up off the bench. He spent the rest of the day thinking about different ways England would get a beat down. He laughed when he imagined himself getting beat England with a loaf of french bread and stuffing his mouth with croissants yelling "that's what good bread tastes like!" He chuckled he hoped that's how England was humiliated.

**Hope you guys liked it. **

**Once again hope its accurate P.M. me if its not I really appreciate it. **

**P.S. I do not judge criticism or reviews please do if you can. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this story came out later than usual but here you go.**

Chapter 4

Canada was sick of being ignored. He was at the world meeting and no one even noticed him. He was nice and kind but no one even noticed him, but when they did they mistook him for America. He couldn't help the fact he looked so much like his twin. There was one country who noticed him though. Little peaceful Liechtenstein. She saw him and even spoke up for him when no one else even knew he was there. He was happy at least one country knew who he was.

He never understood why no one recognized his existence. He once was a part of England and France. Yet during WW1 and WW2 no one even noticed him. Despite the fact he lost a lot of his army in World War 1. He was there sitting right in front of them. Why even then was he not noticed? Should he be louder maybe. Or is it that I haven't made myself noticed? Other countries have done things to bring themselves to attention. America declared Independence. China manufactures so much. Each had there own way to make a mark. But what about him? What did he do? He was one of the largest countries in the world. No that doesn't matter. That doesn't exactly help him out much.

Maybe I need a bigger army, he that help? Should I do something bold? Attack someone else? No I would feel bad I would feel horrible if I attack someone else just gain attention. All this thoughts caused him to get dizzy. He rubbed his forehead then hugged his little bear.

Maybe things will change for him. He'll be noticed eventually. Eventually they will half to. Maybe he doesn't need to attack people to get noticed maybe he just needs to put himself into the conversation. He often just slumps in the corner not bringing attention to himself no matter how much he wants it. Yeah that'll help. Next World Meeting he'll insert himself.

What would that affect though? He doesn't have any bad relations with people. Well its hard to have any relation if no one knows your there. No I have to bring attention to myself if I am to make things better for me and make myself truly a world power. Things will change but he'll have to do it himself.

**Sorry if this is a bad chapter it's late at night and i don't know a lot about Canada. I don't know a lot if there history to write much.**

**P.S. I was hoping to not necessarily make a character for a country but fashion my own model for a country that has not been Hetalia. I don't know if this is a good idea or not but I hope to make a character for India. It would be a very pretty Intelligent Indian girl with a grudge towards England because of how things were when the Sepoy Mutiny broke out. If this is a good idea please P.M. me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about last chapter i was gone until very late and i don't know a lot about Canada. My knowledge of Canada is basically Hockey, what I learned from Hetalia, what I learned in History class and my great grandfathers from Canada. So sorry hope this chapter is better.**

Chapter 5

Germany had been watching the ordeal at the world meeting with exasperation. No one could get along. Every country had a grudge and could not let them go. We will run all of our countries into bankruptcy and or countries will die. We must work together for the better interest of all our countries. He would know about grudges too. Grudges were why his empire fell during both World Wars. The first was a foolish war too fight in. It was really pointless if you think about it. We fought over grudges, land and general hate of Germany.

World War 2. Germany cringed. That was a the end Germany was weak and in so much pain. His cities were in shambles and his boss refused to give up. He was fighting a losing war and the people of Germany were paying for it. The rich history within his cities were crumbling under the attacks.

He remembered one city that was under the protection of a German general. This city had a cathedral that held the body of the great Charlemagne. The general didn't want to see such a historically important city be destroyed. He wanted to surrender but he was ordered to defend or be killed. That was admirable. No one had ever dared to defy Hitler before. When the war was coming to an end that little coward killed himself rather then face the consequences for his actions. He destroyed so many lives and ruined so many others. He frowned. He knew it wasn't his fault. Hitler was manipulative and cruel and ruthless. Despite this Germany felt like it was his fault. What if he had tried to defy Hitler? Stop him even? Could he have saved all those people? Maybe? but it was too late to do anything now. Hitler was dead and the Nazis defeated, but still all those people that died that he could have saved.  
Even is he had who would have helped him? Italy? No he would have surrendered without a fight. He said he was scared of mean Hitler and his friend Mussolini. They were scary and Hitlers mustache was weird and scary.

Germany sighed. no one could have stopped Hitler he already set the dominoes in motion. He convinced the people of Germany to fight and go to war. He had already captured thousands of Jews. He already attacked so many and it was too late to stop it. He had had too much control and only war could either help him or end him. Germany remembered as he was at war with the other countries none of them had any clue he didn't like this war. They thought he supported Hitlers bloody ideals. He watched as his friends were attacked by his armies and Germany just watched the terror unfold. Denmark fell, The Netherlands fell, France fell, one by one each fell and all Germany could do was watch in horror.

No. He will not think about those times, those horrible, horrible times. Hitler is dead and hopefully a war like that will never happen again and if something came close to being like that Germany would not make a mistake like he did with Hitler and stop it before it starts. He will never see his friends suffer again.

Things have changed now to. He's friends with most of the countries hurt during world war 2. He rebuilt his country from the ashes and is now an important world power. His cities once in ruins are now filled with the sounds of laughter and joy and are some of the cleanest in the world. His economy is one of the largest in the world. Despite the destruction of a lot of his country during World War 2 he has the largest population in Europe. Like a Phoenix rising from the ashes he was reborn bigger and better. He did something no country has done before. Be defeated and rise again more powerful than ever before.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm trying to make another emotional chapter for another one but its so hard to do. France's I think has had the best gut-wrenching emotions because of Joan of Arc.**

**I hope to get some feedback on the India idea. I really hope its a good one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A lot of people are reading my story. I'm taking that as a sign you guys like my story so here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 6

Italy sat at home in his bed. Another World meeting and another meeting where he hid from all the others. He was scared of mean Russia and all the fighting frightened Italy. He grew up around fighting all the time its all he ever heard. His country was split up into peaces over fighting for a long time. He was devastated by war in World War 2. All the fighting all the time. He just wanted it to end. If another war happened Italy wouldn't be able to take it. He would probably lose it.

Italy shuddered. The worst fighting was when mean old Russia got involved. He was scared by his creepy laugh. It reminded him of what his mamma would tell him when he was a child. Of mean demons that would come out at night and would take joy from the world. All that was good and wonderful. No, that meant so much would be gone. Art, white flags and worst of all PASTA! The world without Pasta. It would be a world Italy would not want to live in. Imagine eating at dinner and no pasta on the table.

Even he would become grumpy. Wait maybe that's why they took all that was good. They wanted some good for themselves. Maybe they never got to have anything good in there life and they wanted some to. Maybe that's why England's always grumpy and always fighting with France. Maybe they both want something the other has. England is well respected as a gentleman maybe that's what France wants. And France is a hit with the ladies maybe that's what England wants. To know how France does that. If they would only stop fighting for a few minutes and talk to each other like the decent countries they are they will see what they really want.

Maybe that's why little Romano is always grumpy but what could he want. He has his tomatoes what more could he possibly want? He always was so grumpy towards Italy maybe he was jealous of him. What could he be jealous of Italy about? Italy was is twin they were identical in every way but there attitude. Mmm Italy will have to think about that. Who else was grumpy all the time. Russia he was pure terrifying but maybe there was more. Italy had heard rumors about him and how he was bullied as a child. Maybe being terrifying was just a way to hide pain. Mmm maybe that's why Romano angry was he hiding pain. No he never really had pain hes been grumpy from the beginning for as long as Italy can remember he was always angry.

Besides he had fared better then Italy. He was only in World War 2 for a few months and it was northern Italy's army who failed when attacking England's army in Egypt. Italy shivered England was scaring when he was fighting. Besides Romano got out of the war quickly. Italy was still in til his friend Germany fell. He frowned. He remembered how much pain Germany was in when the War ended. His cities were destroyed and his armies defeated. He was so weak and there was nothing Italy could do to help his friend.

Things got better though for them both. They rebuilt and became an important part of Europe. Italy remembered how Germany told him a few days ago that he had the strongest economy in Europe. Italy wondered what he did that was important. He thought for few moments. I know he thought "I have Pasta and the Pope lives in a country within me. I am one of the most tourist visited countries in the world. People love me I may not be strong but I am one of the most liked. Mmmm he smiled and rolled over in his bed soon dozing off. Dreaming of eating Pasta on the beaches in Sicily.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter I worked hard to make Italy seem a little dotty but also very thoughtful. I like to think hes smart but likes to be dotty at times and that he really does love pasta that much and does not fake it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Like I said before I was gonna make a chapter for India because I feel like the country should have a character. sorry If you don't like her.**

Chapter 7

India was exhausted, another long boring day of watching countries fight and getting nothing done. She believed the sensible countries should decide things until the other countries can get their crap together and stop fighting. She knew a lot of the other countries agreed with her. Yet she knew that this could never happen. The ones who always fought were the strongest. Some also being the most hated. For example England. Many countries had a bone to pick with him, France, America, even India herself. She figured kick him out of the room and maybe Russia and France to and things might get done. If America caused any trouble ,despite the fact India like him, kick him out to let them settle there problems in the hallway. England why does have to acct like he's better than all of us that's why so many of us declared Independence. He was mean and bossy.

She looked in the mirror as a tear rolled down her cheek. Her sahrp nose and kind brown eyes stared back at her. She had been told she was beautiful before but couldn't help but look at the side of her traditional Sari with its bright purple and glittering gold trim. She knew beneath there a millennium old scar sat that made her feel less beautiful. It sat there as a constant reminder of her first attempt at independence for her people. She encouraged he people to rise up and take there freedom. To show the British people that they will not let them continue to disrespect them and their culture. They would have weddings in the Taj Mahal and then chip pieces off as souvenirs. They came and crippled the Indian economy and did not treat them as equals. When the revolts begin things were okay. Then things went out of control. A group of her people slaughtered many in one town. One of England's officers there captured India and forced her to watch their execution.

She screamed and struggled to free herself from her captors grip. He was too strong though and she was too small.

"No please this isn't right" she screamed.

"This is punishment for them and for you. They killed now we kill them. I would have you tied there too if I had my way, but England said her wants you alive." he sneered.

She bit her captors hands and ran towards the line of cannons her people were tied to. Sh was almost there when a hand grabbed her. She turned to fight but was jabbed in her side by his sword. Not very deep but enough to draw blood and cause her a great deal of pain. She still tried to crawl towards her people though, but was too late. She sobbed as the cannons went off.

"Let this be a reminder to you if you ever defy us again." he showed no remorse for what he just did, he showed no mercy to them either.

They did not stop though for years they revolted and caused trouble. For years it was this way until Gandhi revolutionized revolting and created non-violent protests. India loved Gandhi he was kind and sweet and helped her in her weakest times. He led her people in marches and other forms of protests. He showed her that protests didn't always require violence. When they had finally succeeded in freedom and independence. Their was peace for a while until religious violence broke out. She was with Gandhi when he died. He was shot by a fellow Hindu who thought he had betrayed the Hindu's. She sobbed at his side when they wanted to move him she refused to leave his side. She stayed next to him until he was buried. Every year visiting his tomb in Old Delhi.

She remembered though that her and England weren't always enemies. During World War 2 they managed to set aside there differences for a while and worked together. She remembered when she helped in Burma and England thanked her. He even said sorry about how he had treated her. For once he had been nice to her. Yet she ruined that to when she asked later if he had thought about if he would allow her to be free. He was nice about it, but she could tell in his eyes he felt betrayed. He let her become her own country ,but she was split into a second part called Pakistan. Still she was free and happy to lead her country to greatness. She swore she would and she refused to let her people down.

**Hope this chapter was good I worked hard on making this sound amazing. I also hope you can imagine what India looked like I know i didn't put a lot of description in about her. If you don't like the character sorry its just how imagine the character for India would look and feel.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you guys liked my India character. I really would appreciate some P.M.'s or reviews about her to see whether she's a good character or not.**

** Chapter 8**

China always considered himself more wise then the western countries. He didn't let grudges cause problems. While they fight he's working inside his own country. His country had the highest population in the world. Products all around the world said made in China. He was leading the world in some much. He could say he was the most powerful. He snickered. They fight amongst each other and don't even realize that he's gaining power. Slowly hes controlling everything. He already controls so much of the worlds economy. All those other countries think war is the only answer to control. While in truth it's money have enough and the whole world is under your finger.

Sometimes he wondered why he even went to the World thats right to enjoy watching them fight amongst each other. It's just to easy to start a fight. all you have to do is start a conversation with France and laugh about pulling pranks on England and boom. Sit back and watch the Fireworks. Ah and they were spectacular and it only got better when America butted in. It was like it was his birthday. Soon Russia got involved and China barely could keep in his joy. All the western nations were joining a few more minutes and the whole world would be involved. Unfortunately the meeting ended.

Ah but China would have loved the possibility of an argument escalating to war. He stays out of the war and watches them fight while guess who's funding them. Sending them weapons and aircraft. If enough countries suffered she can pretend to put them under his wing but when the time comes and they've rebuilt surprise time to pay me back. Ah he loved his job. In peace, in war either way he made money and money makes the world spin and soon the whole world will be spinning on his finger and when he does they all will be helpless.

He'll have to be careful his neighbors India and Russia both are very intelligent and he'll have to be careful to not arise their suspicion. Russia was very powerful too and probably the only one China would be scared to go to war with. He lead the world in most Nuclear missiles and if China was too face him surely would be defeated. If China had learned anything from Napoleons and Hitlers mistakes is that you don't mess with Russia. They both invaded Russia and failed. Besides China lives in a warm tropical climate his soldiers would freeze before they could succeed at anything.

Yes he would have to be careful Russia is to powerful. India on the other hand is intelligent and would tell the other nations if she discovered his plans. She was friends with a lot of the other countries and not hesitate to reveal his plot. He would have to be very careful if he was to pull this off.

**I hope you guys like it** **I wanted China to be kinda of I wouldn't say evil but clever in a bad way. Also I know it's short I focused less on history and more on China's plans.**


End file.
